State Powers
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: During one meeting, America doesn't look so cheerful. Canada notices and uses their connection to each other to see what's up. Bad descriptions. All 50 states, and only 25 of them have power while others have special talents.
1. Hello Kimo

"Bloody Frog!

My food is not poisonous to anyone, you git!"

"Well, Black sheep of Europe, then learn to cook like moi!"

England as choking France as America sat there quietly instead of being rambunctious like always, it was creeping Canada out as he just stare out to space. Texas seem to slip down as he sighs quietly as the other nations were arguing over things like always. Germany was yelling at Prussia to get off the table as Prussia has a yelling contest with Denmark on whose beer is the best. Italy was begging Germany to let him eat pasta. Japan was trying to separate Turkey and Greece as they argue over who Japan likes best. Poland was, (like totally), trying get Lithuania into a short pink frilly dress. Russia was pushing Latvia head down, while Estonia just watches shivering. Belarus was hiding in the shadow repeating 'marry me'' as she watches Russia.

Canada closes his eyes as he tried to summon his magic to connect with America for they can talk. _Alfred….Alfred, can you hear me?_

_Yeah, I can Matthew….Why are you using magic while in front of the Magical Trio. If they found out we can use magic, we are so in trouble._

_I know, but you're creepy me out._

_How?_ America straightens as he pushes Texas up more as he turns to look at Canada and smiles sadly.

_What's going on?_

I_ don't know what you are talkin…_

_ALFRED FREEDOM JONES!_

_All right...clam down._ America rub his head as a headache came on hard from Canada yelling at him in his head. _You know you're louder when you are using telepathy, then speaking._ '

_I know. What's the matter?_

_It's them, they are here in town. **She** wants to see you._

Canada gasp loudly as the nation stare him for finally being loud. He blushes he looks away from the attention. Bring Kumo-something (Wait can't I remember the bear's name) to his face to hide his blush as America laugh softly in his head. He nods at Germany as he calms the meeting down to start it.

~Magical Time Skip brought by Magical Sparkling Cupcake~

The meeting came to an end as nothing was complete luck always. Some Nations groan loudly as they left, as most of the nation, they only ones left in the meeting room was America, Norway (of course Danmark, but he's pass out from Norway choking him with his own tie), England, Canada, and Russia.

"Bloody git! What's the matter with you today?" England slap America upside the head as he cross his arms. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Da, he's correct comrade," Russia grin evilly as he smile as America, who just shrug. Canada stood beside him, pulling on his arm to get moving before America get mad at Ivan.

"We should get going." Canada push America towards the door when the air got really cold. "Oh no…."

America looks around for a quick exit as the doors of the meeting room blasts open with wild wind and snow. Stepping into the room was a boy about 16 with short, rough-cut silver hair with icy bluish-violet eyes glare at America who was hiding behind Canada as he walk briskly over to them. His neck was cover by a dark blue scarf that cover a black trench coat that cover his whole body. He stops in front of Canada glaring at him to move away as Russia stares at the the boy that looks like him.

"I know you want to get to my brother, Kimo, but can't this wait til we get to his house?" Matthew put his hands up to hold the boy from attacking Alfred.

"Da, but Akota wants to know when you will visit her," Kimo stares at Matthew without any emotions. "She is growing weaker."

"She's what?!" Matthew turns around and grabs Alfred's neck of his shirt and glares at him. "Why didn't you tell me my daughter is still sick?"

"It's because...um…" Alfred swallow as Matthew raise his fist to punch him. He closes his eyes as the fist slam into his face knocking Texas off from his face to the other side of the room. Matthew was about to punch him again when he felt a pressure on his arm as someone grab it, holding on tight. Looking to his arm was a girl about 14 with long silver-blonde hair with a long curl sticking up. Her right eyes was dark blue and her left was violet. She smile sweetly at him before letting go to collapse onto the floor weakly. Her skin was pale as her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Akota," Matthew whispers as he cradles her into his arms. He brushes away some of her loose hair out of her face as a polar bear crawl out from her bag beside her. "Hello Bismarck."

"She shouldn't have use her power," the bear licks her cheek as she groans in pain. "It will make her more sick."

"Da, I will bring her back to the hotel," Kimo bends down and picks Akota up; exiting the room, bring with him the snow and the winds. He doesn't say any other word as he past Russia.

"I'm sorry on how I react Alfred," Matthew sighs softly as he watches them leave. Alfred wipes the blood from his mouth as he stares at the stun nations that have been watching. "We have better things to do now that the cat's out of the bag."

"WHO WERE THOSE TWO!" England explode as he pointed at Russia. "Why did they boy look like Russia, while that girl look like Matthew?"

"I'll let Matthew explain that one himself," Alfred frowns as Matthew walk out of the room. "Maybe not."

As the other nation call after him to come back and explain. He turns around and glares at them. He frowns as his purple eyes seem darken to ice, the air around him seems to thicken. Hold Kuma-bear as he spoke loudly for the third time today.

"I do not have time to deal with you while my daughter is right now sick," Matthew hiss as he points at everyone. "DON"T you dare try to meet her while she is sick, or else." The nations watch with scary expressions as Matthew seems to disappear into thin air, leaving only snowflakes in his wake. Alfred sighs as he watch Norway pull England back into the meeting hall. Great...I can guess he can read the atmosphere that Matthew knows magic.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! This is my new fanfiction which Canada and America can use magic, but also the America's states can too, but only 25 can. SO I hope you enjoy this! BTW I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters don't you agree Akota?

Akota: Yes Ma'am! She only owns me! Can't wait to fully meet you! By the way... I am much louder than my real dad!


	2. Healing

**I felt like I should update this since It has one favorite which to me means someone enjoys it. Thank you! ^.^**

* * *

~In Meeting room~

Norway stares at England blankly as he walks back and forth. He silently sighs as Arthur turns towards him. HIs acid green eyes seem to glow with power as she smirk at Norway.

"My sons know magic, and they never told me," England whisper as he glares at Norway. "Why didn't they."

"How about the two children that were just here?" Norway said blankly. "Could you feel how much power they had?"

"Too much for their own good," Norway pauses before he continues. "Maybe we can see how much power they have?"

"How can we do that?" England hisses he rub his bushy eyebrows. "We can't just ask Alfred and Matthew to let you, Romania, and me over for a night, Lukas."

"Maybe if you use their weaknesses against them?" Lukas smirk a little before his face became blank again.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea," England laughs as he and Lukas leaves the meeting room to talk with Alfred about some 'ghosts'.

~In Akota's Hotel Room~

Matthew sighs heavily as he held Akota's hand that seem to fade with every breathe. He wipes the sweat off from her forehead as her breathe seem to stop for a moment before she regain her rhythm. Kumajirou sat with bismarck watching their masters with worry.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Kimo looks to the ground. "I should have told you sooner, but she didn't want you to worry about her."

"My baby...didn't worry." Matthew kiss her hot forehead as he smile. "I will help reduce your pain like when you were hurt when you were younger."

"Are you sure it's wise?" Kimo raise his eyebrow as Matthew nods.

"I am sure," Matthew holds her hand tightly as he channel his power to enter her body. He gasps in pain as he drops to his knee to calm his heart. His head was pounding as he close his eyes to reduce their pain. He sighs quietly as Akota's breathing became normal and her temperature seem to cold down. Tears seem to slide down her cheek that seem to froze into icicles. Opening her eyes slowly to see Matthew smiling at her. She smiles as she moves slowly.

"How you feeling, princess?" Matthew rub her hand as he groan in pain as he stood up. "I hope you feel energized."

"Thanks dad," Akota smile as she sat up and look at Kimo. "So how much trouble are we in?"

"I don't think a lot," Kimo said blankly.

"Alfred didn't tell the nations anything," Matthew hug Akota as he rub her back. "I only said not to bother you."

"I think Russia has figure out who I am," Kimo said quietly as he smile at them. "That does not seem to be good for us."

"Oh Shit," Matthew and Akota groan as they sigh.

"Akota, just lay back down," Matthew pushes Kimo out of the room. "We will let you sleep. Sweet dreams, my cub."

**** "Night," Akota yawn as she lay down on the bed. She closes her eyes as darkness surrounds her. She twitch as she dreamt of her first time with magic. ****

~ Aklota's Dream~

When I first open my eyes, I was alone on ice and snow. I was weak and small, but I don't care. I was something else compare to the first nomadics that found me. They thought I was an abandoned from my tribe, but when they tried to talk with me. I didn't understand until a tall beautiful woman with long black hair that shines like raven's feather on a dew morning, her brown eyes seems to size me up as she bends down to stares into my face. Her thin lips shone with the morning light as the sun shine on us. I smile at her as I felt a tug on my mind as I close my eyes to open a path.

Boozhoo. Niin Maka nindizhinikaaz, Abinoojii

I open my eyes to her smile as I seem to understand what she was saying. She was saying hello, and her name was Maka.

Hello...Maka.

You can call me Nookomis, Abinoojii.

Yes Abinoojii.

I smile as she pick me up as she turns to her people as they watch her silently. I look around notice a polar bear standing near some of the trees in the background. Jumping out of Abinoojii arms, I ran over to the bear and wanted a hug.

Abinoojii smile sweetly as the bear sat down and lick my face. I giggle as it nuzzle my neck. I felt its thoughts as it stared into my eyes. Its name was Biboon, and he is my guide when Abinoojii was away with her people. I giggle more when he pick me up and put me onto his back as we ran. It felt good to feel the wind in my hair as my blood seem to pound heavily as my breathe shows on the cold air. Raising my hand as I seem to let snow fall down on my command. I smile as I felt my power pulse through my veins. My power was winter.

~End of Akota's Intro~

* * *

AN: Translation:

Boozhoo. Niin Maka nindizhinikaaz, Abinoojii: Hello. my anme is Maka, child.

Nookomi- grandmother

Biboon- Winter

There is a poll on my profile! Please vote on 22 other states that will have different powers! Thank you!


	3. Rex

~Next Day in an empty conference room~

"Come on Alfred," Arthur put his hand on his wrist as he beg to let the Magic Trio spend a week at his place. "I heard there was ghost hunting, and wishing to harm you at your place."

"Hero is never afraid of anything," Alfred blush as Arthur seems to move closer to him as he fell out of his chair, his cheeks were a rosey pink when the doors were slam open.

Walking into the room as a boy about 18 years old with a dark tan that makes his muscle stand out against his white t-shirt that seems to stick to his abs. His short blonde hair was cover by a cowboy hat that look worn as he smile at the two. His brown hairs gleam as he walk over and pull Alfred up. He was a little taller than Alfred with his dark, brown boots that seems to be also worn and old. Patting his back as he laugh silently, and hugs Alfred tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred laugh as he hug the boy back.

In a southern accent, the boy points to the room next door. "All of the others are fighting about force field. It seems to be weaken with Akota."

"Well, she is the one holding up the upper part of the field," Alfred rubs his forehead as he watch the other frown at Arthur. "Arthur, aka England meet Rex, or as other call him….Texas."

"I thought Texas was your glasses!" Arthur gasps as Rex smack Alfred upside the head causing his glasses to fall on the ground.

"Why do you keep telling people I'm your glasses!" Rex points as Alfred looks sheepily. "Just because your eyesight went go bye when you accepted me as your state."

"ALFRED!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Alfred pale as him and Rex tried looking around the room for a hiding spot when high winds blow in as a girl about 19 came in with her blonde long, wavy hair with blue eyes that seem to glow. Her skin was a dark brown as Arthur could see a lot of scars covering her arms. Following her was alligator that seem to glare at Rex hungrily. It crawls towards him ready to take a bite when Alfred slam its mouth shut with his fist.

"Orleans! What have I told you about…" Alfred did not get to finish what he was saying when the girl kick him in the balls. "Oh Florida…"

"You know she felt that right?" Rex ask the new girl Orleans as she smirk at Alfred in pain.

"ORLEANS!"

"Here she comes," Orlean smile as a girl about 16 caming running in pain, holding her stomach as she punches Orleans in the mouth.

" You know better than do that to him!" The new girl flip her medium brown hair over her shoulder as her blue eyes gleam with happiness.

Before Arthur's eyes the children started to have a fist fight as Alfred sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. He looks at the kids then Alfred as he mouths to him, Who are they?

"Arthur, meet three of my children. Texas, Louisiana, and Florida, the three of the 50."

AN: hey I'm trying toupdate everyone of my stories this week. Thanks!


	4. You're a what!

**~In the other room~**

"Can you all just shut up for once!?" A voice yells over the other noise in the room. "Lady stop trying to piss off Mexy."

"He so fun to pick on when you compare him to his mother, or should I say a _puta_." A girl looking around 19 swipes her brown bangs out of her face as she smirks at a boy with short, straight blonde hair that cover his brown eyes. "He only believes in aliens and stupid UFO."

"You take that back!" The boy jumps at Lady as he tries to punch her. "My mama is your mama!"

"Well she is ugly!"

"_Perra_!" Mexy yells as they rolls around hitting each other.

"What's going on here?" A booming voice yells as the door open wide, showing Alfred, Arthur, Rex, Orleans, and Florida standing mad.

"Ah, _Mutter _it isn't what it looks," a boy around 16 with light blue eyes and blonde hair that seem to cover his eyes." Lady was making fun of Mexy,and even went as calling you a um..._hure."_

_"_Thank you William. Is that true young lady?" Alfred turns to stare at Lady.

"_Si...Madre."_

_"_Then you are grounded at home in D.C when we get back." Alfred grabs her phone away from her."No phones, no gambling, and no man, or ladies over."

"But..."

"No."

Alfred turns to the rest of the room. He points to the chairs as he marches to the front of the room. The rest of the room groan as they walk to their seat, and pulls out their phones. They place them in front of them as they frown.

"Arthur gather up the phones."

England looks at America surprise as he steps forward when a boy about 25 stands up. His back was to him, but England could notice the boy had the same haircut as him. The boy turn around to start collecting when he look England in the eyes. Gasps as England falls on his butt to the surprise that the boy looked like him. The boy notices him as he glares.

"Father, why is the Red Coat doing in here?" Arthur ask as he spit towards England. "You know most of the originals don't want nothing to do with him."

England cringe he at the nickname as notice 10 heads were glaring at him. England notice most of them had some of his appearance. The set of twin seem glare at him, but the most piss of one seems to be the one with brown hair and green eyes. He walk over with a cup in his hand as he tip it over onto England's head.

"That's for the massacre." The boy hiss as he walk back to his seat.

"D'd yo' r'lly n'd t' th't?" A voice ask softly with a swedish accent. A girl with long blonde hair walks over and wipes most of the tea out of England's. She had light violet eyes as she smiles at England. Clearing her throat as she tries to speak in a different accent. "Sorry. He gets that way when you are brought up. Most of us still hate you for what you did to our people. Mostly what you did to our mother."

"America...America's a woman?" England glance at Alfred as he sighs heavily. "You're a woman?"

Alfred rubs his neck as he tries to think up a good answer when the door again slams open to show Canada and Kimo. Their hair was cover in snow as well as their clothes. Matthew stares at England and the girl trying to dry him off. He blushes at them as he struggles to speak.

"Uncle,its not what it seems," the girl stands up as she brushes her pants off. "My only love is to my mother."

"I hope so," Alfred laughs loudly as he pats Matthew on the back, who moans softly as his brother pounds his back. "You can't love me like no one else."

"Unless you're Rex, than you have fallen in love with Akota and stolen her first kiss," a girl with long blonde girl with blue-green eyes smirk at Rex, she puts the book down long enough to stick out her tongue at him.

"What..." Matthew cringe as he bows his head and a dark aura surrounds him. He glares at Rex, and summons a hockey stick. "You have the count of three to run for the Gulf of Mexico."

"Uncle, thats not the truth," Rex puts up his hand as he backs away slowly. "Virginia is lying."

"Rex, you know her talent is always telling the truth, or she can tell when someone is lying," Alfred sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Un."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Deux."

"Please?!"

"Trois!" Matthew swing the stick at Rex's Head as he fell backwards over Orleans's alligator. For once Rex hugs the thing, but dodges yet another blow from Matthew. He screams, and runs right out the door with Matthew on his tail.

"Sorry you had to witness that," Alfred sighs heavily. "He's way over protected over Akota."

Arthur just sat there frozen as he tried to gasp what was going on.

* * *

**Hello! I feel bad for picking on Rex and Arthur (England). Thank you all for reading this and following. I still need help with names for the states, and their powers. So PM, r write in the review. After this chapter I am posting the States I have and if they have any talents, or powers. Thank you!**


	5. Characters

Here you go! These are just some I made up. I need help naming all 50 states.

OOC of States:

Kimo Laka Jones

Age: Looks 16

Appearance: Mini-Russia with blue-ish purple eyes

State: Alaska

Power: Snow and cold winds

* * *

Akota Porter William

Age: looks around 16

Appearance: Long Silver-blonde hair with one eye blue while the other is voliet

State: North Dakota

Power: Winter

* * *

Rex 'L'Star' Jones

Age: looks 18

Appearance: Short blonde hair with brown eyes

State: Texas

Power: Unknown

* * *

Orleans 'Madri' Jones

Age: looks 19

Appearance: Light brown skin with long, wavy blonde hair. Blue eyes that glow with her powers.

State: Louisiana

Power: Wind

* * *

Florida 'Orange' Jones

Age: about 16

Appearance: Medium length brown hair with dark blue eyes.

State: Florida

Power: Unknown

* * *

'Lady' Jones

Age: About 19

Appearance: long brown hair with brown eyes.

State: Unclear

Power: Unclear

* * *

'Mexy' Jones

Age: About 17

Appearance: Short, straight blonde hair with dark brown eyes

State: New Mexico

Power: Unclear

* * *

Arthur 'Boston' Jones

Age: about 25

Appearance: Mini-England with a rebellious attitude

States: Massachusetts

Power: Unclear

* * *

Virginia 'Washington' Jones

Age:Unclear at the moment

Appearance: Long blonde hair with blue-green eyes

State: Virginia

Power: Truth-teller

* * *

William '' Jones

Age: About 16

Appearance: Light blue eyes and blonde hair

State: Unclear

Power: Unclear

* * *

'...' means its their nickname

Unclear means that they have not given much info on their state.

Unknown means the same as unclear.

If you can guess what state they are, I will write you a one shot.


	6. Sweden Fainted!

"I th'nk w' br'k' h'm," the girl, who helps England pokes his cheek as he just sat there frozen. "Sh'ld w' m've h'm t' th' ch'r?"

"Good idea Emma," Alfred walks over and picks Arthur. All of the girls begin to giggle at the sight. He smirks at the as they begin to quiet down, and puts Arthur down into the chair rough.

"Bloody git," England rubs his back. "That hurt you know!"

"I didn't feel nothing," Alfred smiles as he stares at Arthur. "What can I do with you today?"

"Bring him home, and go to bed," a voice yells sweetly as the girls giggles again.

"Ora, come here," Alfred straights up as he glares into the crowd of children.

"Si Madra!" the cheerful voice yells as a girl looking around 20 skips up to him.

Arthur could notice her long chocolate hair with hazel eyes that swirl every time she smiles. A small curl bops up and down against her head as she rocks on her toes. She had a tan that stands out with her blue-booty shorts and tight white tank top. She was wearing brown combat boots and a cowboy hat. It made every boys eyes stare at her with amazements while the girls giggles at their expressions.

"Ora, what have I said about yelling yaoi in the conference room?" Alfred crosses his arms as he leans against the wall.

"You said never bring that subject up, or else my collections will be taken away," Ora pouts as she watch her father hold out a basket. "Fine."

"Thank you," Alfred smiles slightly as she empties her bag. "You forgot somewhere."

"Damn," Ora whispers softly as she reaches into her Indian pocket and pulls out three new additions.

"Now that is settle," Alfred watches as all the states sit back down and quiet. "Arthur here suggests the Magic Trio come over and help defeat the evil ghost."

"But most of the ghost are my friends!" a small voice yells out.

"Than you should learn how to control your power better!"

"Shut it Yankee!"

"Wait if Rex likes Akota, and Akota likes Rex. Does that make it incest?" a little boy asks as he pulls on Alfred's jacket. His light brown eye shimmer in the light as his black hair shifts slightly with the movement of his head. "That is what Ora has been telling me."

"Lee! WhathaveItoldyouaboutthatsubject!" Alfred blushes as the little boy smiles. "Ora shouldn't be teaching you such things. You are only 7."

"Dad," William pats Lee's head. "Lee is older than anyone else here right now."

"He's still 7 to me."

"He was once a kingdom."

"Still my little baby boy."

"Wait shouldn't Alaska be the same age appearance as Lee?" Ora turn her head to look at Kimo.

"Don't ask me." Kimo states blankly as he shrugs. "I don't understand the laws of magic."

Back on cheese! I mean subject," William rubs his forehead as a headache was starting. "No one can understand the logic of magic that make us states up."

"Yeah. If I did I would be a female"

"Nein, none of us want to see you like that."

"Cole put your shirt down! No one wants to see your hairy chest."

"Can't you all just stop talking!" William yells as he slams his hands on the table. He wince as he notices he left handprints on the surface of the table. Everyone stares at surprise like he never spoken like that. "Now that is done. We have to firgure out what to do with the people staring from the doorway."

Every head turn to notice the doors were still open to show France, , Germany, Japan, Russia, and the Nordics staring wide eyed at all the children in the room. Emma stands up and walks over to Sweden and Finland. She stares for a while, then smiles a creepy Sweden-like smile.

"Hej, far och äiti," Emma spoke in Swedish and Finnish to them.

Sweden fainted right there as Finland tried to gasp what the girl just said.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," Alfred laughs. "Well World...meet my 50 states!"

* * *

_'Hej, far och __äiti" - Hello father and mother_


	7. Updates list for Character

Here you go! These are just some I made up. I need help naming all 50 states.

This is just an update list of State OC. Thank you Skylar, and 'Here's an oc' for helping me!

States:

Kimo Laka Jones

(Male)

Age: Looks 16

Appearance: Mini-Russia with blue-ish purple eyes

State: Alaska

Power: Snow and cold winds

* * *

Akota Porter William

(Female)

Age: looks around 16

Appearance: Long Silver-blonde hair with one eye blue while the other is voliet

State: North Dakota

Power: Winter

* * *

Rex 'L'Star' Jones

(Male)

Age: looks 18

Appearance: Short blonde hair with brown eyes

State: Texas

Power: Sharpshooter (Thank you Skylar)

* * *

Orleans 'Madri' Jones

(Female)

Age: looks 19

Appearance: Light brown skin with long, wavy blonde hair. Blue eyes that glow with her powers.

State: Louisiana

Power: Wind

* * *

Florida 'Orange' Jones

(Female)

Age: about 16

Appearance: Medium length brown hair with dark blue eyes.

State: Florida

Power: Unknown

* * *

'Lady' Jones

(Female)

Age: About 19

Appearance: long brown hair with brown eyes.

State: Nevada

Power: Unclear

* * *

'Mexy' Jones

(Male)

Age: About 17

Appearance: Short, straight blonde hair with dark brown eyes

State: New Mexico

Power: Nuclear/Radioactivity(can also speak all alien languages; developed the first power in 1945 after Trinity and the second in July 1947 after the Roswell Incident)

* * *

Arthur 'Boston' Jones

(male)

Age: about 25

Appearance: Mini-England with a rebellious attitude

States: Massachusetts

Power: Unclear

* * *

Virginia 'Washington' Jones

(female)

Age:Unclear at the moment

Appearance: Long blonde hair with blue-green eyes

State: Virginia

Power: Truth-teller

* * *

William '' Jones

(male)

Age: About 16

Appearance: Light blue eyes and blonde hair

State: Unclear

Power: Unclear

* * *

Emma "Finny" Jones

(Female)

Age:Uncertain

Appearance: Long blonde hair with light violet eyes

State: Unclear

Power: Unclear

* * *

Ora "Sunny" Jones

(Female)

Age: 20

Appearance: Long chocolate hair with hazel eyes with a little curl on the side of her head

State: California

Power: Unclear

* * *

Lee "Haw" Jones

(Male)

Age: 7

Appearance: Light brown eyes with short black hair

States: Hawaii

Power:Unclear

To come:

Newt 'York' Jones

(male)

Appearance : Basically a mini America that has amber eyes and a rather huge ego.

Age:15-16

State : New York

Powers: ( with reference to the location of the Harry potter movie " mystical creatures and where to find them" which would be located at NYC ) the ability to communicate and tame mystical creatures.( something like Hagrid, but a lot better looking and egoistic )

Amanda "Bama" Jones

(Female)

Age: 24

State: Alabama

Appearance: pixie cut light brown hair with golden eyes

Powers: Unclear

'...' means its their nickname

Unclear means that they have not given much info on their state.

Unknow means the same with unclear.

If you can guess what state they are, I will write you a one shot.

I owe Skylar an one-shot and Potterfan


	8. Side-Stories

~Nuclear Cloud with a Chance of Pie~

"Mexy...what are you doing?" Arthur sets down his tea cup as his younger brother walks in holding his stomach. He raises his bushy eyebrows as Mexy made grunting noises as he walk.

"Boston...Never eat...*groan*...Virginia's cooking," Mexy walks over to the kitchen sink and grabs a cup of water. "It's as bad as yours and England's combine."

"I take that as a complaint, I think," Arthur curse as he heard Mexy's stomach growl loudly. "Just whatever you do. Don't...*RRRRRRIIIP* Bloody."

Akota and Rex were just walking in when they heard that sound. Their eyes open wide as they watch a giant gas cloud surround the room. Both hurrying to plug their noses as it spread out throughout the kitchen. They ran to the window and open it, gasping for clean air as Mexy just giggles like a manic.

"Oh. Now I feel so much better," Mexy pats his stomach as he brush some of his bangs out of his eyes. "Sorry about that."

Tony, the alien walks in that moment and sniff the air. His gray skin turn green as he also ran to the window.

"Fucken bastard...Fuck." Tony sneeze as he turn to Mexy.

"Not my fault," Mexy shrug as he walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh MEXY!" a voice calls out as the certain someone who's cooking made him sick walks in, carrying a really burnt pie. "Come try some of my apple pie. It's all American!"

"NO!" all three of the tackle her to the ground, sending her pie into the air.

"Rex! Shoot the dangerous thing!" Arthur yells as he holds Virginia to the floor. "It's up to you to save us from another nuclear cloud!"

"Yes sir!" Rex stood up and pulled out his shotgun, without aiming he pulls the trigger. His bullet was release and went soaring into the pie so fast, it explode all over the kitchen. They cheer as Virginia cries for her lost pie.

"What in the world is going..." Alfred stops as he breathes in the nuclear gas cloud from earlier. Tears were starting to run down his face as he tried to hold his breathe. Running to the window he exhales and inhales deeply. "That was close. No more beans for that kid."

"Mom," Rex points at Virginia. "It was her cooking that did us in."

"No more cooking for you miss lady," Alfred sighs as he looks at the pie mess. He turns around and exits. Calling back, "Well, this mess isn't going to get clean by me."

"Fuck," Tony exits as well.

"Bye," Akota jumps out the window. As did Virginia sticking out her tongue at Rex.

"Great," Rex takes off his hat and scratches his head. "I kinda did make this mess, but didn't mean y'all can leave me by myself."

Rex then leaves also, leaving the kitchen a mess. Then in walks a boy who looks like Alfred, but younger, and shorter. He looks around the kitchen and sighs. Whistling as he opens the windows and the one door to the outside. He looks into the cupboard to found Flying Strawberry Bunny eating some of the burnt pie. Looking out to you, he smiles.

"Weren't expecting me yet, were you?" the boy holds out a finger as a fairy lands on it lightly. "I'm Newt. Nice to meet you! I am the star of this show!"

He was laughing till a girl walks in and slaps him upside the head. She glares at him and sticks out her tongue.

"You have a huge ego you know?" she smirks as he flicks her off. Also turning to you."It's a pleasure to me y'all. I hope you enjoy this quick extra. Oh I'm Amanda by the way. This is my annoying older brother Newt. Our sibling left this mess, so I guess we can clean it up."

"I don't need no help from a southern," Newt calls out as he calls forth a broom.

"Damn Yankee! You're getting my help with, or without your permission," Amanda picks up a rag and wipes down the counters. "Well we let you go now. Hope to see you soon."

"Yep," Newt hits her with the broom as he swipes pieces up. She glares at him, but doesn't want to start anything...yet.

~Nightmare with the Girls~

"MOMMY!" Lee ran into Alfred's room as he was taking a quick nap. Jumping onto his stomach, Lee shivers as he tries to hide.

"Huh," Alfred rubs his eyes as he looks at his son. "What in the world are you wearing Lee?"

"Ora and Orleans wanted to play dress up, but I said no," Lee rub his face as he tries to get makeup off. "They didn't listen."

"Don't worry I'll deal with them," Alfred put his glasses on as he tries to sit up. "Come on Lee."

"No," Lee covers himself in blankets as he tries to seem smaller. "They still want me."

"Of course they don't want you again. They got done with you...I think." Alfred fingers his head as he opens his door slowly. He looks out to see two pairs of eyes staring back at him in the dark. He shrieks as he slams his door shut as he locks it. Lee uncovers himself as he stares at the door.

"They're out there aren't there?" Lee shivers as there were clawing sounds from the door.

"_Oh! Mére...Leeeettt uuuss iiinnn...ttthhhiisss dddddoooorrr," _a voice cries as scratches seem to grow louder.

"_SO we can all play!" _another voice yells as the door begin to crack under weight from things being pounding on it. The door fell away as Alfred jumps onto the bed with Lee screaming their heads off as Orleans and Ora enter. Both carrying dresses and makeup cases. Lee and Alfred started to cry as they jump at them with ropes.

~Hour later~

"I'm not wonder why mom and Lee are tied up and in ball dresses," William takes out his camera as he takes photos. "WHat do you think Kimo?"

"I feel sorry for them," Kimo shrugs as he picks up a permanent pen. Stepping towards the knockout Alfred. He writes 'THe Russian was here" on the middle of his forehead. "At the same time, I think its funny."

"Sh'ld w' unt' th'm?" Emma tilts her head as she stares at the two.

"Nah," Rex tips his hat as he shakes with laughter. "Leave them."

They all look at each other, and laugh as they walked out of the living room, leaving Alfred and Lee tied up in the middle.


	9. Side Stories 2

HEY! I'm not dead! I've been busy...I was in Germany for a month...it was...AWESOME! They won FIFA World Cup! GO Germany! GO!

* * *

"Bro...my house is too quiet," Alfred whispers as his eyes dart around his living room. "There are no arguments happening. No one is trying to kill each other. Where are my children?"

"Don't ask me!" Matthew yells in his whisper voice. "At least Penny has stop trying to invade my home for more maple syrup since Gan ships some to her."

"She says it's not as awesome as yours. At the same time, not as awesome as her." Alfred rubs the bridge of his nose as he sighs heavily. "How can I still be sane with all of those deadly children?"

"Hey, you could have told Her no," Matthew laughs.

"But then Akota would haven't have be made," Alred smirks as Matthew frowns. "Okay who is she dating? Kimo or Rex?"

"Over my dead body," Matthew hisses as a dark aura surrounds him. "No one will touch my baby girl."

"I AM NOT A BABY!" A voice yells from outside. "I can see anyone who I want!"

"Over my maple flavor beer!" Matthew grabs Alfred by his hair as he drag him outside.

"Dude! Let go of my hair!" Alfred yeps as his brother push him on to the ground. Getting up, and wipe grass from his shirt. Alfred heard a catching tone. He gasps as all 50 kids gather together and hum.

" Fifty Nifty United States from thirteen original colonies; Fifty Nifty stars in the flag that billows so beautifully in the breeze. Each individual state contributes a quality that is great. Each individual state deserves a bow, We salute them now. Fifty Nifty United States from thirteen original colonies, Shout 'em, scout 'em, Tell all about 'em, One by one,til we've given a day to every state in the good ol' USA" Matthew smirks as he sung when the Big 13 starting to punch each other.

"Alabama!" Amanda shot her shotgun as she waves.

"Alaska," Kimo raise his lead pipe as he kolkol at another boy with short wavy, blonde hair shiver in fear.

"Arizona," a girl with dark red hair with brown eyes smiles and tips her brown baseball cap.

"Arkansas," a boy in his 20, who had short blonde hair winks at Alfred.

"California!" Ora screams as she waves he stea flag.

"Colorado," a boy with dirty-blonde hair hit her with a rock.

"Connecticut," a voice whispers behind Newt, Alfred smiles at the teenager with long, wavy blonde hair.

"Delaware," Emma just stare blankly at the sky as Newt pokes her with a stick.

"Florida," Florida cuddle he pet gator as she ate an orange.

"Georgia!" a girl juggles peaches as her brown hair hides her green eyes.

"Hawaii," Lee holds Akota's hand as he smiles. "Hi daddy!"

" I de HO!" a boy screams as a girl smacks him with a snowboard. "I mean Idaho!"

"Illinois," a boy with brown hair with blonde tips glare at the boy next to him.

"Indiana," that boy quickly puts his blonde hair into a poytail and punches hin in the jaw.

"Iowa," a small girl brush her long brown hair out of her light blue eyes

"Kanas!" a boy about 14 waves sunflowers around. He had blonde hair with greenish-blue eyes.

"Kentucky!" a girl with brown hair bows her cowboy hat at alfred.

"Louisiana," Orleans kicks Florida as she threw oranges at Orleans.

"Maine." A teenager man sips his tea cup as he crosses his legs.

"Maryland," a redhead boy stares creepily at Virginia.

"Massachusetts...NO MORE TEA!" Boston smirks as everyone around he face palm.

"Michigan." a girl scratch her head as she holds her bandana. Her short blonde hair shimmers as Alfred smiles at her two shades of blonde.

"Minnesota," a small boy whispers as he holds his hockey stick.

"Mississippi!" a woman types on her phone as she growls.

"Missouri," a boy yawns as he rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Montana," the girl who smack Idaho glares at him as she brushes her brown hair off her shoulder.

"Nevada!" Lady winks at her dad as she flips a coin.

"Nebraska." A miniature france with Alfred's eyes smile sweetly at nothing.

"New Hampshire," a girl glares at Maine.

"New Jersey." a boy attacks a short girl screaming shorty.

"New Mexico," a miniature Spain glares at Rex as he back away slowly.

"New York...THE HERO!" Newt screams like a girl as Amanda tries to shoot him.

"North Carolina!" the female version of England waves as her twin glares at Alfred.

"North Dakota." Akota made a snowflake appear in her hand as she hands it to Lee.

"Ohio!" a boy who looks like Hungry chase a girl that look like Prussia with a frying pan.

"Oklahoma," a girl throws frying pans for Ohio to catch once he drops them.

"Oregan." a girl nods slowly as stares blankly at her siblings.

The girl getting chase by Ohio screams for help. "Pennsylvania."

Once the short girl defeats New Jersey. She smirks evilly at everyone. She was a miniature Female England. "Rhode Island."

"South Carolina." the twin of N.C sighs heavily as her twins hugs her.

A boy about the same age of Akota with short wavy-blonde hair creeps up as he grabs her boobs. His dark blue eyes shimmering with mischievous. "Own by South Dakota!"

"Tennessee." a girl shots the boy as she chase him away from Akota.

"Texas." Rex hides behind Newt as Matthew glares at him.

"Utah." A man pushes his glasses up.

"Virginia." She backs away from Maryland as she cries silently from fear.

"Vermont." A boy shrugs as he watch his sister run away from her stalker.

"Washington." a boy frowns as a rain cloud appear above his head.

"West Virginia." a boy laughs at Virginia as he smirks.

"Wissicon." William ate some cheese.

"Wyoming!" a girl shot off some fire crackers.

" North, South, East, West in our calm, objective opinion (USA) Is the Best of the Fifty Nifty United States from thirteen original colonies!" Everyone screams as more fireworks went off. "Happy Birthday MOm...UNcle...Dad...Or Whatever!"

Alfred wipes his eyes as teaars seem to fall as he smiles. "THis is the best birthday ever!"

"Just wait for the cake," Rex pats his father's back as two girls pull the giant cake along. IT was color of the American flag with all the state flags on top. Alfre smiles as he reaches to cut the cake. The moment the knife touch the frosting, it explodes.

"Don't forget the hero!" a little 3 year olds boy screams as he pop out of the cake waving the American flag. His blonde hair cover in cake with his light green eyes shimmering with happiness.

"So that's where D.C went to," Newt whispers to Emma, who just nods.

D.C hugs Alfred as he laughs from everyone's face cover in frosting. Everyone grins as Matthew takes a family photo of it.

"So...who's birthday is next?" Alfred asks as all the children groan.

"We forgot to get him a calendar!" William cries as all of his siblings facepalm. "Agian!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey it's been a while I know...I had writer,s block. It sucks...n I'm sick. Any way I hope you enjoy this! Its shorter then the others I believe...

* * *

As Finland tries to wake Sweden up, a miniature America steps up next to Emma as she frowns at them. He laughs as he pats her back heavily. His blonde hair shifting as he tries to breathe from laughing so much.

"That was a priceless moment right there," the mini-America wipes a tear away from his eye as he points to himself. "But nothing is as great as this hero!"

"You have such a big ego you know that. my brother Newt," a miniature female England with blue eyes hiss as she glares at the other. Her bushy eyebrows stretching up to form a big hairy caterpillar. She tug as her white shirt down as she cross her legs in her black skinny jeans.

"Oh how could you forget that, shorty," Boston sassily states as the mini England grow red with anger. You could swear smoke was coming out of her ears.

The other states step away from Boston and her as the mini threw the first punch right in Boston's jaw. He fall back on to his butt as the one jump at him screaming. Alfred just sighs as he watch them fight a while longer. Then he look at a woman about 20 with hair as light brown in a pixie cut with gold eyes as she stops texting. She nods as she pulls something out of under the table. The nations watch as she passes a shotgun to Rex. He nod thanks before aiming at the two. He quickly shoot the gun off as the two states fall onto the ground sleeping.

"What in bloody hell happen?" Arthur looks to see the rest of the nations with the same look on their faces: confusion.

"Sorry about that," Alfred groans as Rex pokes his siblings with the tip of his boot. "Sarah and Boston never seem to get along. Sarah hates anyone who dares her her short."

"Let me guess...Rhode Island," England states as he looks at Alfred's nod.

"Emil!" Akota runs to Iceland as she hugs him around the neck. "You haven't answer on of my texts, why is that?"

"I been *cough* busy, Akota." Emil blush as she pouts at him. He put his face close to hers as he rub nose with her. "You know I would have text more if my boss didn't overload my with paper work."

"I know," Akota smile as she turn to her dad pale and gripping a bloody hockey stick with an aura that out did Russia. "No dad, you not harming my boyfriend."

Matthew turn to glare at Alfred when he notice he wasn't surprise with their relationship. Alfred shriek as he dive behind Kimo.

"How long," Matthew points his hockey stick around the room. "Answer before I start cracking everything into little pieces."

"I know! I know!" A girl jumps up and down as her blonde ponytail bounces. Her green eyes sparkle as she holds onto her cowboy hat.

"Yes Lilly?" Matthew smile at her as he lower his weapon.

"They been dating for a..." Lilly freezes as someone whisper something beside her. Pulling out a pistol as her green eyes turn blue, she points it at everyone in the room. "I do not have any gay cowboys!"

Matthew and Alfred looks at each other as they both groan. Turning their back to everyone they face palm.

* * *

I introduce two more characters...yeah! If anyone can guess Lilly's statement i'll put more chapters up for this and any of my other stories...many more side stories... Oh vote on my profile on which two sories uou want updated more! Bye!


	11. Pirate Talk

It's a short chapter, because this week has been busy with the first week of school. Sorry if its not what you guys were excepting. I still hope you enjoy! BTW: Congratz Whatsup Peep for getting the quote at the end of the last chapter right!

* * *

"Y'all have no right to tease Lilly about the stereotype about her!" A girl with long brunette hair that reach midway down her back glares at her siblings as she strums her banjo. She was wearing a white shirt that you could see a blue tank top underneath. It read I

"NO!" Ora and Newt wave their arms as they try to cover the girl's mouth.

"Kelly, try not abusing your powers," Akota hugs Emil as she kisses his cheek. "I need to put this room back in order. Talk with you in a little bit?"

" Já, ég kem að sjá þig seinna. Halda dyrnar lás og ég gæti hafa óvart." Emil wink as Akota blush as she swat at him as he walks away.

" Hvað óþekkur strákur." Akota turns to her dad as he glares at Emil walking away. "We been dating for 2 years now."

"How could you keep this hidden from me that long?!" Matthew hisses as he grabs Akota in a tight hug.

"Dad...let go...you're squishing me." Akota squeak as Matthew still hugs her tightly.

"Mattie...Mattie...Matt...Matthew!" Alfred smacks Matthew upside the head.

"What was that for?" He rubs the spot as he glares at Alfred.

"She was turning blue," Alfred points to Akota on the floor having trouble breathing.

"Oh."

Akota glares at Matthew as she stands back up. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she taps a boy on his shoulder as she clears her throat. The boy looks at her for a moment before standing up to the podium. Looking around, he could see his siblings arguing with each other loudly. Some nations were trying to found their old territory in the mist. CLosing his eyes as he take a deep breathe, he pushes his long wavy blonde hair out of his green eyes that sometimes shade to a light blue. He clears his throat as he starts to speak.

"Avast ye! Sons of a biscuit eater, I'll be using Black spots to keep y'all in line. No Hornswoggle in this meeting!" The boy hiss as he spoke loudly as everyone seems have quickly quiets down as they stare at the boy. Arthur stare surprised as the boy nods to Akota as he walks back to his seat.

"Thank you Jack," Akota smiles at the boy as she looks over the room. " I would like to put that we put this meeting to rusuce till tomorrow."

"I second that," someone calls out in the back.

"All in favor," Akota watches as all of her siblings stand up. "Then enjoy this break. Please do not attack any of the nations, that includes you guys, Coralina Twins."

"Ah," two girl that look like female England frowns as they cross their arms.

Alfred watches as all the states file out as he clears his throat. The nations that had not left already to get home, or chase after the states, turn to him. They could notice his eyes seems to glow colder.

"This is Jack, or Connecticut," He nods to the boy who had earlier spoken. "He has quite the ablity to quiet a room with threats. This here is Lilly, or Wyoming. She hates stereotypes about her state. Don't ask."

Points to the the mini-America," Newt, or New York. He sometimes if he let's his hair go looks like Netherland. The twins that look like female Englands are North Carolina and South Carolina, the twins with too much time on their hands. The other three before were Rhode Island, Massachusetts, and I believe the one that throw the tranquilizer gun was Oregon...even though she is a pacific."

Matthew crosses his arms as he glares at the nations. "I f you want to meet them, go to Central Park at 4:00. That gives you 2 hours to get question ready for them. But what ever you do...don't even try to invade them."

Alfred watches as he stomps off as he shrugs his shoulders. He smiles as the nations split up and went to go their separate ways to the hotels.

* * *

Translation:

Iceland said: Yes, I'll coome see you later. Keep the door unlock and I might have a surpise.

Akota Said: What a naughty boy.

Jack said:

Pay Attenion! An insult, I'll be using death threats to you guys in line. No cheating in this meeting


End file.
